User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Septem (Revisited)
Foreword Hello, guys! Thank you for viewing this blog! I'll keep it short this time. Just like in my older blog, Orleans (Revisited), this is about revisiting Septem, except all the quests are at Epic of Remnant difficulty. The quests below will only consist of important boss battles in the singularity, with added gimmicks and increased in difficulty to accommodate the story and lore. Please note that the quests below are completely fan-made. I'd like to give my credits to Arthur, Joshiro, Necor, and the rest of my Discord buddies for giving me a lot of ideas for the gimmicks of these quests! Please do enjoy going through it and tell me what you think of it! Maybe even try to build a team to tackle these deadly quests? Let me know down below! Chapter 2 Recommended Level: 70 Arrow 2= 11,726 HP |en12 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 38 16,234 HP |en13 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 40 19,028 HP |en14 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 43 22,996 HP |en15 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 45 24,290 HP |en16 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 48 27,541 HP |en17 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 52 31,935 HP |en18 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 55 35,231 HP |en19 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 60 38,540 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Caligula; Lvl 64 216,358 HP |dropicons = }} }} Chapter 6 Recommended Level: 74 Arrow 2= 198,416 HP |en12 = Spartacus; Lvl 60 240,028 HP |dropicons = }} *Boudica **Boudica's NP is strengthened and she has her 3rd skill, Andraste's Divine Protection. **Boudica has 50% more chance to target Roman Servants. *Spartacus **Spartacus's 1st skill and NP are strengthened and he has his 3rd skill, Triumphant Return of the Sword. **Spartacus has 50% more chance to target King Servants. **'Honor of the Battered:' Spartacus recovers 20% of all damage dealt to him. (unremovable) }} Chapter 7 Recommended Level: 82 Arrow 3= |Lvl 70, NP3, 8/6/-}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Crystal Golem; Lvl 40 51,620 HP |en12 = Crystal Golem; Lvl 40 51,620 HP |en13 = Gaius Julius Caesar; Lvl 70 132,405 HP 178,531 HP |dropicons = }} *Gaius Julius Caesar's 3rd skill is strengthened. * : Gaius Julius Caesar gains attack up by 30% (3 turns) and critical damage up by 30% (3 turns). |-| Arrow 4= |Lvl 70, NP3, 8/6/-}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Gaius Julius Caesar; Lvl 75 302,280 HP 253,762 HP |dropicons = }} *Gaius Julius Caesar's 3rd skill is strengthened. *'Veni, Vidi, Vici:' Caesar has permanent mental debuff immunity (unremovable) and 30% NP damage up (unremovable). * Declaring Victory: Caesar gains permanent Sure Hit (unremovable). }} Chapter 9 Recommended Level: 85 Arrow 5= |Lvl 70, NP3, 8/6/-}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Caligula; Lvl 78 301,784 HP 325,216 HP |dropicons = }} *Caligula can act up to 3 times per turn. *Caligula has his 3rd skill, Glory of the Past. *Caligula has 80% more chance to attack Nero Claudius. *For every time Caligula uses his NP, the map changes into Night for 3 turns. **During this period, Caligula's Sadistic Constitution grants him 10% defense up (3 turns) instead of 10% defense down. *'Beloved by the Moon:' Caligula has permanent mental debuff immunity. (unremovable) *'I Can See the Goddess!:' At the start of the battle, Caligula charges his own NP gauge to max. He also debuffs your frontline party members with 50% debuff resistance down (3 turns). * Dimming Moonlight: Caligula removes his own debuffs and removes your frontline party members' buffs. }} Chapter 10 Recommended Level: 74 Arrow 2= |Lvl 74, NP3, 8/8/-}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 44 34,031 HP |en12 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 44 34,031 HP |en13 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 44 34,031 HP |en14 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 50 39,843 HP |en15 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 50 39,843 HP |en16 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 50 39,843 HP |en17 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 56 44,670 HP |en18 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 56 44,670 HP |en19 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 56 44,670 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Leonidas; Lvl 72 352,556 HP |en22 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 65 49,484 HP |en23 = Spartan Soldier; Lvl 65 49,484 HP |dropicons = }} *Leonidas and the Spartan Soldiers in Battle 2 start with max NP gauge. }} Chapter 11 Recommended Level: 80 Arrow 5= |Lvl 74, NP3, 8/8/-}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Skeleton; Lvl 60 22,755 HP |en12 = Skeleton; Lvl 64 27,796 HP |en13 = Skeleton; Lvl 60 22,474 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Skeleton; Lvl 64 30,762 HP |en22 = Skeleton; Lvl 67 35,079 HP |en23 = Skeleton; Lvl 64 31,703 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Skeleton King; Lvl 50 77,006 HP |en32 = Darius III; Lvl 70 165,005 HP 205,756 HP |en33 = Skeleton King; Lvl 52 79,432 HP |dropicons = }} * : Darius III increases party's defense by 50% (3 turns). }} Chapter 12 Recommended Level: 88 Arrow 2= |Lvl 74, NP3, 8/8/-}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II); Lvl 80 191,476 HP 170,461 HP |en12 = Alexander; Lvl 88 201,696 HP 189,540 HP |dropicons = }} *Turn Order: Alexander > Waver > Alexander *'Chariot of Boudica:' At the start of the battle, all allies are buffed with 30% defense up (3 turns) and 30% attack up (3 turns). *Alexander **Alexander's NP is strengthened and he has his 3rd skill, Omen of the Conqueror. * Conqueror of the Distant Lands: Alexander increases his own NP damage by 20% (5 turns). *Waver **Waver's NP is strengthened. **'Hàn Zéi Bù Liǎng Lì:' At the start of the battle, Waver buffs the enemy party permanently with a unique buff. (unremovable) ***If an ally is attacked by a Buster attack, they are debuffed with Buster seal (1 turn). ***If an ally is attacked by an Arts attack, they are debuffed with Arts seal (1 turn). ***If an ally is attacked by a Quick attack, they are debuffed with Quick seal (1 turn). ** : Hàn Zéi Bù Liǎng Lì (Improvised): Waver buffs the enemy party permanently with a unique buff. (unremovable) This buff replaces Hàn Zéi Bù Liǎng Lì. ***If an ally is attacked by a Buster attack, they are debuffed with Buster seal (1 turn) and 10% attack down (3 turns). ***If an ally is attacked by an Arts attack, they are debuffed with Arts seal (1 turn) and 10% NP generation rate down (3 turns). ***If an ally is attacked by a Quick attack, they are debuffed with Quick seal (1 turn) and loses 5 stars. ***This buff is removed when Waver is defeated. **'Chu Shi Biao:' On death, Waver buffs Alexander with permanent 50% critical damage (unremovable) and permanent 50% damage cut. (unremovable) }} Chapter 14 Recommended Level: 90 Arrow 2= |Lvl 77, NP4, 10/10/-}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = White Chimera; Lvl 38 53,833 HP |en12 = Romulus; Lvl 90 154,253 HP 229,748 HP 396,359 HP |en13 = White Chimera; Lvl 38 53,833 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only bring the support Nero Claudius to your party. She does not have to be in the front line for the battle to begin. *Romulus has his 3rd skill, Septem Colles. He always uses this skill on himself before NP. *'All Roads Lead to Rome': Romulus has permanent 100% resistance against buff removal. (unremovable) *'All Roads Lead to Rome': Romulus has permanent mental debuff immunity. He also has 50% chance to regain 20,000 HP per turn. (unremovable) * **'Withdraw, Beasts of Rome:' Upon his first break, for every White Chimeras that is not defeated, Romulus gains a permanent 30% critical damage up per undefeated Chimera. This skill will defeat the remaining White Chimeras on the field. **Romulus clears his debuffs and uses Imperial Privilege with a 100% chance of activation during this turn. This action consumes one of his actions. * **Romulus clears his debuffs. **'Greater Imperial Privilege:' On any of his actions, Romulus can copy all buffs of one of your allied Servant on himself. The remaining turns of the buff is reset on Romulus. (Example: If your buff has 1 turn cooldown remaining out of 3 turns, he gets the buff with 3 turns cooldown remaining.) ***Romulus will target the ally with the most amount of buffs to use this skill. This skill replaces Imperial Privilege and Romulus may or may not use this skill in any of his turns. |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 80, NP5, 10/10/6}} |b1fatalbattle = y |battle1 = Demon God Pillar Appears 1/1 |en11 = Demon God Flauros; Lvl 90 333,490 HP 6,666,666 HP |dropicons = }} *Demon God Flauros has up to 3 actions per turn. *Flauros takes x2.0 damage to Riders, Casters, and Assassins but takes x0.5 damage from Sabers, Archers, and Lancers. Flauros takes x1.5 damage to Berserkers but deals x2.0 damage to them, and Flauros deals x0.5 damage to Avengers. *Flauros's attacks and critical hits are AoE. *Flauros's skills and NP: **'Red Eye:' Increases own attack by 20% (3 turns). **'Cross Eye:' Reduces own allied Servant's defense by 20% (3 turns). **'Forthcoming Awakening:' Increases own NP damage by 50% (1 turn) and charges own NP gauge by 1 tick. **'Incineration Ceremony (NP):' Deals damage to all allied Servants and reduces their NP gauge by 10%. * **'The Time of Birth Has Come:' Drains all frontline party members' NP gauge to 0%. Gains immunity to Stun and Charm, but increases NP generation rate for allies when Flaurous is attacked by 50%. Demerit (unremovable) **'Glory for Rome:' For every first attack on Flauros by an allied Servant, the allied Servant gains a delayed buff which gives the Servant 50% NP damage up (1 time) after 1 turn. }} Chapter 15 Recommended Level: 90 Arrow 3= |Lvl 80, NP5, 10/10/10}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |en11 = Altera; Lvl 90 237,506 HP 256,215 HP 240,183 HP |dropicons = }} *Altera's NP and 2nd skill are strengthened. *Altera will always use one action to use Military Tactics before her NP. *'Presence of the Scourge of God:' Upon entering the battlefield, all allied Servants are debuffed with 20% defense down. (unremovable) * Civilization Erosion: Altera buffs herself with 30% attack up (5 turns) and 30% critical damage up (5 turns). * Divine Punishment: Altera gains pierce invincibility (3 turns) and charges her own NP to max. }} Extra Medusa (Lancer) Interlude 2 Recommended Level: 90 Arrow 1= |Lvl 70, NP5, 10/10/10}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Medusa; Lvl 85 160,887 HP 230,785 HP 316,928 HP |dropicons = }} *Medusa's NP is strengthened. * **'Cybele:' Stuns all frontline party members with 100% chance (1 turn). * **'Cybele:' Stuns all frontline party members with 100% chance (1 turn). **'Monstrous Strength:' Permanently increases own damage dealt by 1,000. (unremovable) |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 85, NP5, 10/10/10}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Stheno; Lvl 90 142,892 HP 321,443 HP 637,569 HP |dropicons = }} *Stheno's NP is strengthened and has her 3rd skill, Whim of Goddess. *She has 60% chance of using Bloodsucker one action before using her NP if she has 2 ticks of NP during the turn. **Furthermore, if there are Male Servants on the field, Stheno has 100% chance to target the Male Servant with her NP. *'Goddess' Charm:' At the start of the battle, all Male allies are buffed with permanent 50% attack up (unremovable) while all Female allies are debuffed with permanent 50% attack down. (unremovable) This affects backline Servants as well. **Chevalier d'Eon, Astolfo, and Enkidu are not affected by either the buff nor the debuff. *'Femme Fatale:' Stheno has permanent 200% Instant Death rate up. (unremovable) * Is It Not Enough for You?: Stheno gains permanent immunity to NP seal debuffs. (unremovable) * **'Are You Done Already?:' Stheno heals all allied Servants on the field to max HP. After that, she debuffs all allied Servants with 30% NP generation rate down (5 turns). **'Assistance:' At the start of every turn, one random allied Servant on the field has 100% to be charmed for 1 turn by Euryale. Skill Upgrade: Monstrous Strength C > Monstrous Strength (Eye) B+, }} Charges own NP gauge by 20%. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Category:Blog posts